Izuru Kira/Image Gallery
Izuru Anime Images Profile Images Kiraizuru.png|Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of the 3rd Division. Ep34IzuruKiraAcademy.png|Young Izuru Kira. Soul Society arc Ep46IzuruRenjiMomoProtectHisagi.png|Izuru, Renji Abarai and Momo Hinamori save Shūhei Hisagi from a Hollow while in the academy. Ep46Shakkahō3.png|Momo, Renji and Izuru use Shakkahō against a large Hollow. Ep35MomoAttacksGin.png|Izuru defending his captain from Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. Ep35HitsugayaStopsTheBattle.png|Kira's and Hinamori's fight interrupted by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Ep31MomoIzuruDiscussBadge.png|Momo shows Izuru Renji's badge. Ep34IzuruArrives.png|Izuru finds Renji. Ep34ByakuyaSurprisesIzuruAndMomo.png|Kira and Hinamori with Byakuya. Ep60HitsugayaChasesIzuru.png|Izuru is chased by Hitsugaya, telling him Momo is not where he left her. Ep60IzuruReleasesShikai.png|Izuru releases Wabisuke and doubles Rangiku's Haineko's weight. Ep60IzuruExplainsShikai.png|Izuru explains the effects of his Shikai. Ep61DefeatedShockedIzuru.png|A defeated and shocked Izuru learns of Gin's betrayal. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep216IzuruKillsHollow.png|Hollow slain by Kira. Ep216AbiramasRitual.png|Izuru is bemused by Abirama Redder's pre-battle ritual. Ep218IzuruHitPoles.png|Izuru cuts down the telephone poles. Ep218Enkōsen1.png|Izuru Kira uses Enkōsen. Ep218Enkōsen2.png|Izuru using Enkōsen against Abirama. Ep218Tenran.png|Izuru uses Tenran. Ep218DevorarPluma3.png|Izuru flees through the building avoiding feathers. Ep218Beheading.png|Izuru prepares to behead Abirama with Wabisuke. Ep225HisagiIzuruIntervene.png|Izuru and Hisagi save Hinamori's life. Ep227LieutenantsMeeting.png|Izuru and the other lieutenants hold a meeting. Ep274IzuruHeals.png|Izuru healing Rangiku. Ep301StunnedFaces.png|Izuru, Rangiku and Hisagi are shocked. Ep303Tedoriru.png|Nemu Kurotsuchi uses Tedoriru to grab a card, startling Izuru. Bount arc (anime only) Episode109RenjiPromoted.png|Renji is promoted to lieutenant of the 6th Division. Izuru appears before Koga.png|Izuru appears before Gō Koga. Izuru Versus Dalk.png|Izuru fights Dalk. Episode85KiraOffersIchigoSupport.png|Izuru tries to help Ichigo. Episode88TaskForceSurrounded.png|The task force is surrounded. Ep89HisagiIzuruSaveGroup.png|Hisagi and Kira arrive to help Renji and Ichigo. Ep89IzuruHisagiAttack.png|Hisagi and Izuru in battle. Ep105OrihimeIzuruArrive.png|Kira arrives in Hitsugaya's office. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep168IzuruMeetsAmagai.png|Izuru welcomes Shūsuke Amagai to the 3rd Division. Ep168WelcomeParty.png|Amagai's welcome party. Ep168IzuruSlaysMenos.png|Izuru disposes of a Menos Grande. Ep168TheKōtotsuArrives.png|The Cleaner appears as Izuru fights the Menos. Ep168AmagaiCollapses.png|Izuru goes to the drunken Amagai. Ep172AmagaiIzuruOffice.png|Kira talks to Amagai. Kifune successfully captures the cat.png|Kira observes Kibune capturing the cat. Izuru takes his mind off current issues.png|Izuru takes to the sake in depression. Ep168KibuneReassuresIzuru.png|Kibune consoles Kira. Ep172IzuruReportsToAmagai.png|Izuru confers with his captain. Ep172AmagaiThirdDivision.png|Izuru and Kibune stand by as Amagai instructs his division. Kira, Amagai and Kifune head the training session.png|Kira, Amagai and Kibune head the training session. Mayuri berates the Third Division.png|Mayuri berates the Third Division. Ep179MenosAppears.png|A group of Menos appear before the Third Division. Kira watches Kibune.png|Kira watches Kibune. Ep172IzuruKibuneClash.png|Kira and Kibune clash over Shinta Seko's fate. Kira protecting Shinta.png|Kira protecting Shinta. Izuru refuses to let them leave.png|Izuru refuses to let his subordinates leave. Ep183IzuruWatchesCompound.png|Izuru waits outside the compound. Ep183IzuruThinks.png|Izuru thinks about Kibune's actions. Ep183IzuruFindsPrincess.png|Kira watches from above. Ep183AssassinsAttack.png|The assassins attack Izuru. Ep183IzuruSlashed.png|An assassin slashes Izuru. Ep183IzuruSlashesLastAssassin.png|Izuru slashes the last assassin. Ep183ReppūAttacksIzuru.png|'Reppū' approaches Izuru. Ep184KibuneAttacksIzuru.png|Kibune attacks Izuru. Ep184IzuruStandsOverKibune.png|Izuru stands over Kibune. Ep184IzuruReveals.png|Izuru reveals Wabisuke's ability. Ep184IzuruReppūClash.png|Izuru is knocked back by a glowing Reppū. Ep184KibuneBakkōtōRevealed.png|Kibune reveals his Bakkōtō. Ep184Shakkahō.png|Izuru uses Shakkahō against Makoto Kibune. Ep184BakkōtōAbsorbsFromKibune.png|The Bakkōtō absorbs Kibune's Reiatsu. Ep185IzuruStopsReppū.png|Izuru manages to stop Reppū. Ep185IzuruReiatsu.png|Izuru's Reiatsu becomes visible. Ep185IzuruAttacksKibune.png|Izuru moves to attack Kibune directly. Ep185IzuruKicksKibune.png|Izuru kicks Kibune back. Ep185IzuruBreaksBakkōtō.png|Izuru breaks the Bakkōtō covering Reppū. Ep185IzuruVsKibune.png|Izuru clashes with Kibune. Ep185IzuruWins.png|Izuru defeats Kibune. Ep185IzuruFaints.png|Izuru faints as Kibune dies. Ep171IzuruPhoneDesign.png|Kira's Phone Design. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 233Iba,_Hisagi,_and_Izuru_go.png|Iba, Hisagi, and Izuru go to the beach. 236Izuru arrives.png|Izuru saves Hisagi. 236Izuru_deflects.png|Izuru deflects one of Kazeshini's kusarigama. 236Izuru_heals.png|Izuru heals Hisagi. 242Izuru_blocks.png|Izuru blocks Kazeshini's attack. 242Izuru_looks.png|Izuru looks at his sleeve. 242Izuru_slashes.png|Izuru slashes at Kazeshini. 242Explosion_occurs.png|An explosion occurs between Izuru and Kazeshini. Kira uses Shakkaho to divert Kazeshini's attack.png|Kira uses Kidō to divert Kazeshini's attack. Ep242Shakkahō.png|Izuru uses Shakkahō against Kazeshini. 243Izuru_deflects.png|Izuru deflects Kazeshini's kusarigama. 243Izuru_uses.png|Izuru uses Bakudō #39. Enkōsen. 243Izuru_grins.png|Izuru grins. 243Kazeshini_throws.png|Kazeshini throws his kusarigama at Izuru. Ep243IzuruVsKazeshini.png|Kazeshini attempts to kill Kira before he can use Shikai. Ep243Tenran.png|Izuru uses Hadō #58. Tenran. 243Izuru_blows.png|Izuru blows Kazeshini away with Hadō #58. Tenran. 243Wabisuke_confronts.png|Wabisuke confronts Izuru. Izuru Kira vs. Kazeshini.png|Izuru Kira vs. Kazeshini. Ep253ZanpakutoShinigamiUnited.png|Izuru and the other Shinigami unite with their Zanpakutō Spirits once more. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 260Izuru_tells.png|Izuru tells the others to keep running. 260Izuru_explains.png|Izuru explains Kazeshini's abnormal behavior. Ep260LieutenantsInvestigate.png‎|Ikkaku, Iba, Izuru, and Hisagi run through the forest. 260Izuru_and_Iba_look.png|Izuru and Iba look at the wreckage. 260Izuru_and_Toju_clash.png|Izuru clashes with a Tōjū. 260Kazeshini_offers.png|Kazeshini offers a present to Izuru to atone for his actions. The Shinigami and Zanpakuto enjoy the party.png|A drunk Izuru at the party. 265Nanao notes.png|The lieutenants lament the disappearance of their Zanpakutō spirits. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep332IzuruHisagiWatch.png|Hisagi and Izuru see the attack. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 21 Cover.png|Kira on the cover of Volume 21. Bleach Vol. 42 Cover.png|Kira on the cover of Volume 42. Music Images Bleach B Station S3V5.png|Izuru, Sado, and Byakuya on the cover of the fifth volume of the third Bleach B Station season. Izuru Manga Images Profile Images 72Izuru profile.png|Izuru Kira. Soul Society arc 128Cover.png|Izuru Kira on the cover of Chapter 128. Fake Karakura Town arc 320Cover.png|Izuru and Gin on the cover of Chapter 320. 322Enkosen.png|Izuru uses Enkōsen. 322Devorar Pluma.png|Izuru is attacked with Devorar Pluma. 323Tenran1.png|Izuru Kira prepares to utilize Hadō #58. Tenran in battle. 323Tenran.png|Izuru uses Tenran against Abirama. 337Cover.png|Izuru and Hisagi on the cover of Chapter 337. 339Cover.png|Izuru, Yamamoto, and Ayon on the cover of Chapter 339. 392Cover.png|Izuru, Iba, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 392. 405Cover.png|Izuru, Rangiku, Gin, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 405. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 489Yachiru explains.png|Izuru asks questions. 489Izuru asks.png|Izuru brings up the disappearances, the vanishings, and the investigation. 494Izuru is attacked.png|Kira after being struck by a Heilig Pfeil. 520.5Mayuri repairs.png|Izuru is treated by Mayuri and Nemu. 654Izuru appears.png|Izuru appears after being treated by Mayuri. 654Izuru attacks.png|Izuru attacks Lille's clones. 654Lille's clones.png|Izuru confronts the rest of Lille's clones. Polls BleachVolume15Cover.png|Izuru on the cover of Volume 15. 307Fourth Popularity Poll 6-10.png|Izuru and the other bottom 5 winners of the fourth popularity poll. 348Fifth Popularity Poll.png|Izuru and the other top 5 winners of the fifth popularity poll. Izuru Video Clips WabisukeAbility.gif|Izuru uses Wabisuke. Enkōsen.gif|Izuru uses Enkōsen. SajōSabaku243.gif|Izuru uses Sajō Sabaku on Kazeshini. Izuru Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONHyorinmaruReturns.png|Izuru and the others enter the Valley of Screams. MONBlackLightning.png|Izuru and the others watch as black lightning flashes. MONIchigoReturns.png|Ichigo Kurosaki returns with Senna. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRHisagiBlocksAttack.png|Shūhei Hisagi blocks Tōshirō Hitsugaya's attack as Izuru moves to attack. DDRHitsugayaKicksHisagi.png|Hitsugaya kicks Hisagi away. Category:Images